


Take care, you shit.

by pocketsizeddemon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, References to Depression, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizeddemon/pseuds/pocketsizeddemon
Summary: Junmyeon's twin sister is slowly recovering from her dark past.





	Take care, you shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I was just bored in the train.

It was a cold December morning. She was still in bed, snuggled up in her blankets and refusing to get up for any reason. It was Saturday after all she didn't have to do anything important. It must have been around 9:30. It's been a while since she's stayed in bed until this late and she was enjoying it so much. Her stomach started rumbling a little later but she ignored it. She got out of bed, washed up and went straight to her computer. She had downloaded a game last night and she couldn't wait to start it. Hours passed without her realizing and the game continued.

 Before she knew it, it was late evening and she wouldn't have figured it out if her phone hadn't rang for the third time in the last 10 minutes. She had ignored all of the previous calls because she assumed that it was either her parents (ew) or some advertising company. She did not really expect someone else to call her after all. Picking up the phone without checking the ID, she answered. She was welcomed with a yell.

 "You piece of shit you scared the hell out of me!! I thought something happened to to you!! Why don't you answer my messages?"

Junmyeon? Oh... She has totally forgotten to sign in to any of her social media and her twin brother was going nuts. It's not the first time she does that but... all the previous times something bad had happened.

See, she wasn't exactly how people thought. At least she didn't used to be, she wants to hope. A little over a year ago was the last time this happened, and she wasn't in an as good place in life. Memories flashed behind her eyes in milliseconds as she remembered.

This time, last year she was in an alley, paying all her savings for her fix, trying to forget everything… her parents, her friends, her entire being. Junmyeon was freaking out then too, because he knew that her not being in her social media meant only that. He was the one who found her, at 4 am, faint and her nose bleeding. He was the one that rushed her to the hospital and convinced her to go to rehab. He was the only one that cared enough to support her through the hardest time of her life. He even took her to her first therapist appointment, not over half a year ago. She still wasn't entirely well. She wasn't addicted anymore but she was still struggling with depression and her self-destructive behavior. She barely had a social life and a sense of self-preservation. He'd message her multiple times a day to remind her to eat and drink water because she was literally forgetting to. He convinced her to apply for a designer position at a comic company and work from home so she could be productive and have a sense of purpose and do something she enjoyed. She was sure that he would soon convince her to actually go work in the company too, when he felt that she was ready for the push. He made certain that she knew what she didn't need him but always gave her the encouragement she needed to go further.

She felt tears blurring her vision but brushed it off, covering the emotional tremor in her voice with a giggle.

"I'm fine you dumbass. I'm playing a game so I got distracted." she played it cool as she tried to be subtle about her thankful feelings. The yelling stopped.

"Aish, what am I going to do with you, idiot. You almost gave me a heart attack." he said with a relieved laugh. "I hope you didn't forget about my visit, because of your game. My train arrives in about an hour."

"Of course I didn't" she lied panicking a little, saving her game and closing the computer. "I was about to start getting ready and get the car to pick you up. I even booked us a table in your favorite restaurant. How dare you underestimate your elder sister like that." she joked trying to pick up all the mess in her room, glad that she didn't really need to clean the rest of the house.

"Elder, my ass, you are only two minutes older." he snorted. "But that's really nice of you." the smile in his face was obvious through his voice. "See you in an hour, you little shit."

"See you, dumbass. I missed your stupid face." she laughed and hung up. She quickly got dressed and took her car keys, to drive to the train station.


End file.
